Do Your Best!
'Do Your Best!' is a song first sung in The Imperial Match Hyotei Gakuen by the second-generation Seigaku cast. Since then it's been performed numerous times. 'Do Your Best!' appears in various Best Actors Series while Hyotei A covered a rap version of it. It's performed in: *The Imperial Match Hyotei Gakuen *Dream Live 3rd *Dream Live 6th *Dream Live 7th *Dream Live 2011 *Best Actors Series 002 *Best Actors Series 004 Romaji= DO　YOUR　BEST！DO　YOUR　BEST! DO　YOUR　BEST！DO　YOUR　BEST! DO　YOUR　BEST！DO　YOUR　BEST! DO　YOUR　BEST！DO　YOUR　BEST! Kikoeru ka? Tatakau aite no otakebi ga Kanjiru ka? Miga maeru inochi VIBRATION Tsuki sasare　BEAT no yaiba ore no SMASH Kiri saku COURT no mukou wa ashita ni kagayaite iru hazu sa DO YOUR BEST!　Tezuka! Oretachi wa mada hatten toujou sa DO YOUR BEST! Oishi! Motto motto minagire ore no POWER DO YOUR BEST! Kikumaru! Donna shiren mo hyoito nori koete DO YOUR BEST! Momoshiro! Sousa yaruze oitsumerareta ore wa Yabai hodo chikara miseru ze Saa ikuze ore no seme kata wa youshanai Uketomero karada ni kui komu HARD ACTION Te wo tsuku DRAGON meita TOP SPIN Hito ryoudan kimeruze mirai wa ore no teno naka ni aru DO YOUR BEST! Fuji! Asu wa kyou yori SHARP ni kimerusa DO YOUR BEST! Inui! Kitto kitto chouten kiwamete yaru DO YOUR BEST! Kawamura! Moeru toukon mukidashi no GUTS DO YOUR BEST! Kaidoh! Make wa shinai chibashitta ore no me wa Itai hodo teki wo tsukisasu DO　YOUR　BEST！　DO　YOUR　BEST！　 DO　YOUR　BEST！　DO　YOUR　BEST！　 DO　YOUR　BEST！　DO　YOUR　BEST！　 DO　YOUR　BEST！　DO　YOUR　BEST！　 Echizen! Tsukisusume puchiataru kabe wa tsuki kuzuse Teni irero eikouto meiyo SATISFACTION Shoubu daze ase ni mamireta teki e no RETURN Atsui ichida ni komerareta iketeru ore no subete mitekure DO　YOUR　BEST！　DO　YOUR　BEST！　 DO　YOUR　BEST！　DO　YOUR　BEST！　 DO　YOUR　BEST！　DO　YOUR　BEST！　 DO　YOUR　BEST！　DO　YOUR　BEST！ |-| Kanji= DO　YOUR　BEST！DO　YOUR　BEST! DO　YOUR　BEST！DO　YOUR　BEST! DO　YOUR　BEST！DO　YOUR　BEST! DO　YOUR　BEST！DO　YOUR　BEST! 聞こえるか？　戦う相手の　雄叫びが　 感じるか？　身構える命 バイプレーション　 空き刺され　ビートの刃　俺のスマッシユ　 切リ裂くコートの向こうは 　明日に　輝いているはずさ DO YOUR BEST!　手塚！ 俺たちはまだ 発展途上さ DO YOUR BEST!　大石！ もっともっと みなぎれ俺のパワー DO YOUR BEST!　菊丸！ どんな試練も ヒョィと 乗 リ超えて DO YOUR BEST!　桃城！ そうさやるぜ追い詰められた俺は　　 ヤバイ程力見せるぜ さあ行くぜ 俺の攻め 方は 容赦ない 受け止めろ体に食い込む ハードァクション 手を突く　ドラゴンめいたトップスピン 一刀両断決めるぜ　未来は俺の手の中にある DO YOUR BEST! 不二！ 明日今日よリ　シャープに決めるさ DO YOUR BEST!　乾！ きっときっと　頂点極めてやる DO YOUR BEST!　河村！ 燃える闘魂　むき出しのガッツ DO YOUR BEST!　海堂！ 負けはしない血走った俺の目は 痛い程敵を　突き刺す DO　YOUR　BEST！　DO　YOUR　BEST！　 DO　YOUR　BEST！　DO　YOUR　BEST！ 　 DO　YOUR　BEST！　DO　YOUR　BEST！ 　 DO　YOUR　BEST！　DO　YOUR　BEST！ 　 越前！ 突き進めぷちあたる壁は　突き崩せ　 手入れろ　栄光と名誉 勝負だぜ汗にまみれた敵へのリターン 熱い一打に込められた　いけてる　俺の全て見てくれ DO　YOUR　BEST！　DO　YOUR　BEST！ 　 DO　YOUR　BEST！　DO　YOUR　BEST！　 DO　YOUR　BEST！　DO　YOUR　BEST！　 DO　YOUR　BEST！　DO　YOUR　BEST！ |-| English= Do your best, Do your best, Do your best, Do your best Do your best, Do your best, Do your best, Do your best Do you hear it? The shouts of people in battle Can you feel it? Life's vibration that takes a stance Piercing through the blade of the beat, my smash Tears the other side of the court, tomorrow is sure to shine Do your best, we are still evolving Do your best, more and more my expanding power Do your best, whatever trial there is, overcome it Do your best, that's right, I will do it, being backed into a corner I will show my overwhelming strength Here I go, my attacks will be merciless Hard action that digs into the body Top spin pierces through the heavens like a dragon Deciding by splitting into two with a stroke The future is in my hands Do your best, I will be sharper tomorrow than today Do your best, surely, surely I will reach the summit Do your best, fighting spirit burns, bearing guts DO YOUR BEST, not defeated My bloodshot eyes will pierce the enemy painfully Do your best, Do your best, Do your best, Do your best Do your best, Do your best, Do your best, Do your best Go forward, break the wall before you In my hand, glory honor and satisfaction It's the match, return the opponent covered with sweat My passionate strike I can do it, show you all my strength Do your best, Do your best, Do your best, Do your best Do your best, Do your best, Do your best, Do your best Do you hear it? The shouts of people in battle Can you feel it? Life's vibration that takes a stance Piercing through the blade of the beat, my smash Tears the other side of the court, tomorrow is sure to shine Do your best, Do your best, Do your best, Do your best Do your best, Do your best, Do your best, Do your best Do your best, Do your best, Do your best, Do your best Do your best, Do your best, Do your best, Do your best Sources *Kumikyoku Rintaun's Wiki *TeniMyu Lyrics @LJ Category:Music